


You're cute too

by extendedfic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extendedfic/pseuds/extendedfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot and Lapis kiss for 5 hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're cute too

Peridot breathes calmly, nuzzling into the warm blankets. She was awake, yet still too tired to open her eyes. The blankets were too warm and the bed was too comfy. The hybrid slowly dips in and out of consciousness before feeling a slender hand brush through her hair. She grumbles with annoyance, glaring at the blunette infront of her. Peridot rubs her eyes, brushing out the sleep. "Pass my glasses." She mumbles. Lapis reaches over and hands them to her. Peridot puts the round glasses on, blinking a few times before looking at Lapis. She feels her cheeks begin to heat up as she notices what Lapis was wearing. She wore a baby blue lace bra on along with a pair of dark blue undies. Her skin looked so soft. The freckles that covered Lapis' cheeks and shoulders had completed the look. Though Peridot had never admitted it, everyone knew Peridot had a weakness for freckles. 

 

Lapis leans in and softly pecks Peridot's lips. Peridot gasps. The blunette snorts, giggling at how easily flustered Peridot was. The smaller girl bites her lip, finding Lapis' snort adorable.

 

"You're such a clod." Peridot complains, pushing Lapis' face away with her hand. Lapis licks her hand. "Augh!" Peridot frowns and wipes the spit on Lapis' face. Lapis laughs, tugging Peridot closer and kissing her cheek. "Ah!" Peridot's eyes go wide. "No more kisses!" Peridot shouts in a whisper. Lapis crawls on top of Peridot, pinning her arms and legs to the bed. Peridot's cheeks flush ten shades darker. She stares at Lapis, in complete awe. The blonde quickly wraps her arms underneath Lapis' shoulders, pulling her down into a kiss. Peridot kisses her deeply, wanting to taste every inch of her mouth. Lapis stares at Peridot, in shock of the bold move she had pulled. Who knew Peridot was hiding this confidence the whole time? Peridot wraps her legs around Lapis. The blunette begins laughing into the kiss, making Peridot pull away. "What." She frowns, her confidence slowly fading away into nervousness. 

"You're just..." Lapis takes a deep breath, then sighs. "So adorable." She stares at Peridot with a charming smirk. Peridot quickly looks away from her, puffing out her cheeks. 

"I am not adorable." Peridot growls. "Y-You are." Peridot glances at her then looks to the side again. Lapis leans forward a few inches, pecking Peridot's lips. Peridot pulls her arms off of Lapis, stretching them out behind her head and yawning. She slowly brings her arms back down to her sides. Lapis quickly pins her arms down again.

"Nyehehe..." Lapis mimicks Peridot's laugh. Peridot rolls her eyes, knowing exactly who Lapis was mimicking.

"Oh my god." A smile creeps onto Peridot's face. Lapis starts covering Peridot's face in kisses, laughing as she watches her squirm. She blows a raspberry on Peridot's cheek, causing Peridot to burst into laughter. Lapis starts kissing down to her shoulders. She blows raspberries all over Peridot's chest. "Lapis you're gonna wake someone up." She laughs.

"No I'm not. I'm skilled at this." Lapis boasts. She bites Peridot's shirt, pulling it up a little to reveal her stomach.

"Lapis!" Peridot shrieks. 

"You're gonna be the one to wake someone up with all that shouting." The blunette laughs as she blows another raspberry onto Peridot's stomach. Peridot starts laughing. She squirms and kicks, trying to be set free of Lapis' trap. Lapis sighs, taking herself off of Peridot and laying beside her. She turns her head towards Peridot, looking her in the eyes. "My lips are tired." Lapis smiles, before closing her eyes and laying on her back. 

"Which ones?" Peridot smirks. Lapis gasps, completely taken back by the suggestive comment. Peridot starts giggling, proud of herself for thinking of what she said right on the spot. 

"Both." Lapis laughs, rolling onto her side and cuddling up close to Peridot. The blonde's cheeks turn dark red. 

"Weird." Peridot mumbles. She sits up, standing up and pulling on her alien boxers. Lapis licks her lips, staring at Peridot's butt. Peridot slips on her slippers and turns towards Lapis. She crosses her arms. "Can you not stare at me like I'm your prey." Peridot says, squinting at Lapis. Her cheeks flush as she notices the strap of Lapis' bra hanging off of her shoulder. "Uh y-your." Peridot points at Lapis' bra strap. 

"O-Oh." Lapis blushes, quickly fixing the strap. "Can you pass me the shirt on the drawer?" She asks, pointing towards a large navy blue t-shirt. Peridot grabs the shirt and tosses it over to Lapis. Lapis slips the shirt on, standing up and grabbing her phone. "Let's go get breakfast." Lapis says, walking to the door.

"Uh, Lapis?" Peridot pokes Lapis' back to get her attention. 

"Yeah?" Lapis turns around, keeping her handle on the door. 

"I-I love you." Peridot says, flashing a toothy grin. Lapis' heart skips a beat, her cheeks blushing profusely. How could Lapis be so blessed as to have Peridot as her girlfriend. Peridot was awkward and nerdy in all the right ways. Lapis walks over to Peridot and leans down, kissing Peridot on the lips. 

"I don't deserve you." Lapis says, tackling Peridot onto the bed and kissing her. Peridot snickers and closes her eyes. Lapis slips her tongue into Peridot's mouth, deepening the kiss. Peridot's cheeks turn dark red as she pulls away from the kiss. Lapis snorts, sticking out her tongue. 

"So gross." Peridot laughs, propping herself up onto her elbows. Lapis smiles, crawling off of Peridot and sitting at the edge of her bed. 

"Now stop being cute so we can get food." Lapis says, quickly pulling Peridot out of the room before she can melt her heart again. 

 

Lapis grabs a box of cereal and milk. Peridot grabs two spoons and two bowls, setting them down beside the box of cereal Lapis put down. Peridot lays down on the couch, turning on the television. Lapis brings two bowls of cereal over to Peridot. She sets one bowl down on the table for Peridot and sits on the couch. The shorter girl grabs the bowl, swirling around the cereal a bit before taking a bite. Right as she puts the spoon in her mouth a strike of thunder shakes the house. Peridot jumps, dropping her bowl. Lapis laughs, staring at the mess. 

"Uh, sorry." Peridot says, smiling awkwardly. She grabs the bowl and carries it into the kitchen. 

"Don't be sorry. I know you're afraid of storms." She opens her arms, welcoming Peridot to leave the mess and cuddle. Peridot looks at Lapis, smiling as a light blush appears on her cheeks. She picks up a cloth and walks back to the mess, dropping it on top of the milk and pressing it down to soak it all up. "Come on..." Lapis whines, begging for Peridot to ignore the mess. Peridot sighs, leaving the cloth on the ground and jumping into Lapis' arms. Lapis smiles, kissing the top of Peridot's head. "You're already shaking." Lapis whispers.

"Shut up." Peridot growls, turning up the sound on the television. 

"I think it's just a sun shower, so it should be over soon." Lapis says. Peridot snuggles deeper into Lapis' grip. 

"Uh, where's your parents?" Peridot asks, trying to chance the subject off of the storm.

"Work probably." Lapis answers in the middle of a yawn. "Steven's here though, probably still sleeping though." She points to his room. 

"Oh, okay." Peridot says, her cheeks burning to a light pink. What if Steven came out and saw them cuddling? Would he say something about it? Would they have to- "Ah!" Peridot screams from the thunder, covering her ears. Lapis kisses her cheek.

"It can't hurt you Peridot...only the lightning can." Lapis laughs lightly.

"Wow, thanks." Peridot grumbles. Steven walks out of his room, rubbing his eyes and looking over the staircase. 

"Did you guys hear that?" He asks the two girls, clearly showing that he didn't appreciate the storm waking him up. Lapis smiles at him. "Yeah, Peridot freaked when she heard it." Lapis says, laughing at the annoyed look on Peridot's face. 

"I heard." Steven laughs, walking down the stairs to the kitchen. He grabs the cereal that Lapis had forgetten out on the counter and begins eating out of it. Steven walks over to the two girls, He sits on the end of the couch and looks at the two girls. Right when Lapis introduced him to Peridot he knew that they would make a cute couple. He found it adorable how the they looked after each other so much. Lapis would look after Peridot during storms, and Peridot would always remind Lapis to take her meds. "You two are dating for sure, right?" Steven asks. Peridot's face turns beet red. She never thought to tell anybody that her and Lapis were dating, she just thought that they would understand that they were dating from how they acted around each other. 

"Yes Steven." Lapis approved, giving him a thumbs up. 

"Cool!" Steven smiles brightly, causing Lapis to smile back. Steven's smile was contagious, it was impossible not to smile when he was. "You make a cute couple." He admits. 

"Thanks." Peridot mumbles, feeling slightly nervous about the topic of her and Lapis. Lapis smiles at Peridot, kissing her nose. Steven looks away from them, blushing. 

"Guys, not while I'm here." Steven says, holing a hand up to block them from his view. 

"Once you date Connie you'll understand how hard it is to not kiss her." Lapis says with a smirk on her face.

"Date Connie?!" He exclaims. "We're just friends! I'm not gonna date her!" Steven shouts, crossing her arms and glaring at Lapis. 

"I was joking Steven." Lapis says, poking him with her foot. He sticks his tongue out at her as he storms back up to his room. "He hates when I talk about Connie and him." Lapis snickers, tighting her grip on Peridot. Lapis glances down at Peridot, noticing that she had her eyes tightly shut and her ears covered. She felt bad for the girl. Thunderstorms had always ruined her day. Lapis scrolls through the channels, finally stopping on the weather channel. It showed that the storm would lighten up at some points during the day, but for the most part it'd be pouring all day. "Feeling okay?" Lapis asks, pulling Peridot's hand off of her ear. Peridot quickly pulls her hand back, shaking her head. "Come on, let's go back to my room." Lapis says, crawling out from behind Peridot. Peridot looks at her, wondering where she was going. The blunette reaches down and lifts Peridot up, carrying her like a princess. Peridot wraps her arms around Lapis' neck. Lapis carries the blonde girl up to her room and sets her down on the bed. She crawls in beside her. 

"What now-" Lapis cuts Peridot off with a kiss, attempting to take her mind off the storm. Peridot kisses her back, closing her eyes and accepting Lapis' soft lips. Lapis puts her hand on Peridot's cheek, deepening the kiss. 

"Lapis, mom said that you haven't-" He cuts himself off, seeing the two girls kiss. Steven quickly takes a picture and sends it to Lapis. Peridot wraps her leg around Lapis, tugging her closer. 

"Wait. My phone buzzed." Lapis puts a finger infront of Peridot's mouth as she reaches for her phone. She opens up the text from Steven, seeing a picture of her and Peridot kissing with a few heart emoji's below the picture. Peridot looks at the picture, the colour draining from her face. 

"Ugh! That brat!" Peridot shouts, dashing out the room and into Steven's. Steven quickly looks at her. "I'm gonna kill you!" She shouts. Steven starts laughing, running around the room to get away from Peridot. He runs out the door and down the stairs. "Lapis get him!" Peridot shouts. Lapis laughs from her room, hearing the stomps of Peridot and Steven from running around. Peridot sends a death glare at him from the stairs. "Don't even think about coming back up here." She hisses, walking back into Lapis' room. "I don't know how you live with him." Peridot grumbles, crawling back into bed with Lapis. 

"You're so cute when you're mad." Lapis whispers, kissing Peridot's nose. 

"I hate you." Peridot mumbles. "But you're cute...so i forgive you." She smiles, poking Lapis' nose. 

"You're cute too." Lapis days, blowing a raspberry on Peridot's cheek.


End file.
